1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kayak having a hull configured with first and second pairs of convex sidewalls.
2. Description of Related Art
Different hull configurations have been developed for a variety of kayaks. A narrow hull cross section is desirable for increasing speed and efficiency of a kayak moving through water. However, such hulls often lack stability on the water. For the purpose of providing a stable ride, kayak hulls have been developed with relatively wide bottoms. However, such hulls decrease speed and efficiency when traveling on the water. Hulls with a substantially wide bottom generally have a relatively large surface area which increases skin friction and decreases speed and efficiency when in contact with water. In addition, a wide bottom hull displaces water away from the hull, forming waves and developing wave drag as the hull moves through the water which also increases resistance and decreases speed and efficiency.